All Summer Long
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: It's the summer after the gangs second year at Britannia High. See what they get up to on their eight week holiday. Love. Tears and BB's cooking! Claudine/Jez Lauren/Danny Lola/BB
1. Summer Starts Here

**AU: Okay so here we are my Britannia High Story!**

**Some things you need to know**

*** In this story Jez is not Gay, never has been, never will be!**

*** Lauren and Danny Didn't go out in their first year**

*** My spelling is rubbish - sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**- I OWN NOTHING!**

Jez POV

"Thank god I thought that year would never end" Lauren said as she flopped onto the sofa closely followed by Lola and Claudine who had their legs up and spread over her lap.

"But that means that next year is our last at BH" Danny said as he sat in the arm chair next to mine. Today had been our last day at BH before the summer started. This second year had been a lot tuffer then our first year but we had been warned about that, not that we took much notice. We had each other. Me, Claudine, BB, Lola, Danny and Lauren I mean. We'd been there for each other and were very '_tight_' as BB would say.

"Well what are we doing this summer because apart from some major 1pm lie ins, I've got nothing planned" Claudine said. I laughed, typical Claudine but she was right _what were we going to do this summer?_ Then it hit me.

"You can come stay at mine. Dad's out of the country for the whole summer and there's enough room for all of us" I said. The others beamed and Lola began to jump up and down in her seat, jolting both Lauren and Claudine in the process.

"Dude that sounds great!" BB said giving me a high five. So that was settled then. Dad was leaving today so that ment we could be down thier for tomorrow which was Saturday, and the beauty was that Britannia High gave its students an extra two weeks off hense us being let out 14 days before every other school in london, so in total we had a relaxing and exciting 8 week summer holiday in front of us.

"Well now thats sorted, what are we going to do tonight?" Lauren asked as the room fell silent. Lola was twiddling a strand of hair around her finger. Claudine was biting her lip which made her look extremly cute. Lauren was staring intently at the coffee table. BB was looking out of the corner of his eye at Lola, while Danny had his hands folded in his lap.

"I've got it!" Lola screached, as I whipped my head round at the sound of her wail.

"What is it?" BB asked as we all stared intently at Lola.

"There's this new club that just opened like last friday its called '_XYZ'_ It looks really cool and seeing as all you guys are eighteen we can get in!" Lola giggled. I nodded my head it sounded like a fun night out but how un-orginal was the name 'XYZ'?

"Well, we've got our night planned. What time does the club open Lola?" I asked. I saw her look at the clock and frown.

"Eight so girls that only means we have 4 hours to get ready. Claudine you take outfits. Lauren Hair. I'll do make up. We have limited time people. Lets go go GO!" Lola said as she pulled Claudine and Lauren up and pointed to the stairs, playfully slapping them as the three of them dashed out of the room giggling.

"Why is it that girls need like _forever _to get ready to go out?" BB said. I shrugged. Honestly those three could go outside wearing a bin bag and they'd still look fantastic. But liked they'd listen to me. If I said that in front of them Claudine would slap me, for thinking she would wear something horrible. Lola would ask me what a bin bag was. And Lauren would laugh and scarstically state that '_If anyone could pull off the whole Bin Bag look its you Jez'._

"So I guess It's Us and MTV for the next couple of hours boys!" Danny said as he kicked off his shoes and switched the telly on. BB and I exchanged looks, if there was one thing that Danny loved to watch it was MTV however it got annoying when he announced that every dance move was rubbish and that the girls in the video's weren't hot, at which point me and BB would announce that he wouldn't be saying that if it was Lauren on the screen, to which he would turn back, glare and say _'You'd be like that if it was Claudine or Lola' _Then smirk and go back to critising the dancing.

-----------------------------------------

After and hour and a half of MTV and seeing Rhianna's umberella video six different times we decided it was time to get sorted for tonight. We walked up the first flight of stairs and turnt left walking past the second stair case which led to the bathroom and the girls rooms. As we walked towards our doors I let out a small laugh. Hung up on my door were clothes.

A white dress shirt with the sleaves rolled up. A checkerboard tie. A pair of dark jeans and at the foot of the door a pair of black dress shoes. I turnt to my left to see Danny nodding his head as if approving this clothes that were hung on his own door. He had a green fitted T-Shirt hung there with a pair of faided jeans and some white converse all stars. I laughed as he looked at my outfit and nodded his head in approval. Together we turnt to my right to see BB with a small grin on his face, hung on his door was his favriote white top with yellow graffiti in the corner, some dark baggy jeans and his black and yellow basketball trainers.

"Well looks like thats a weight off our minds" Danny said as he turnt back to his door. I looked back to mine and noticed a peice of paper on the hanger. I picked it up and began to read.

_'Wear this if you dont it's BYE BYE JEZ!_

_P.T.O'_

I looked at the others to see them clutching thier own notes.

"What does P.T.O. mean?" Danny asked. BB shook his head.

"Please turn over" I suplied as we turnt them over.

_'Shower time: 6:25_

_Be in the lounge at 7:45_

_La, C and Lo xxx'_

I laughed and looked at BB who was smiling.

"Not so bad. I've got 6:45" He said

"6:25" I said simply. We both turnt to Danny who was looking at his paper horrified. I lent over to see that his 'designated' shower time began almost 10 minutes ago.

"To bad mate, you'd better get a move on it takes you at least 25 minutes to shampoo, rinse, conditon, rinse, shampoo , rinse then moose that hair of yours " I said looking at my watch to see he only had 15 minutes left to shower. BB laughed as Danny shot up the stairs to bathroom muttering a load of profanities on his way.

"Well, we've got 15 minutes to kill. Wanna listen to some tunes?" BB asked after he looked at my shower time.

"Sure" We began to pick out some music for our radio show that would once again be commensing next year. After fifteen minutes Dan was back a look of pleasure and confusion on his face.

"Lauren....Bathroom....Towel....WOW!" I laughed and so did BB.

"Shut up" He hissed at us quickly sauntering back to his room.

Once showered and ready the three of us headed back down to the living room. It was 7:00 pm so we had forty five minutes to spare. I took a seat on the sofa next to BB while we watched Danny pace up and down. Occasionally we would here a scream from up stairs and one of us would snap our head round. Usually it was me snapping my head when it was Claudine and trust me you could tell by the string of high pitched swear words after every shriek. BB would grimance every time a girly giggling yell was heard knowing it was Lola. As for Danny, we literally had to rugby tackle him to the floor every time Lauren shouted.

"Let me go guys! She's in pain!" He said the fourth time it had happened. I glanced at the clock '7:40pm' we only had five more minutes to wait.

"Dan, they'll be down in five now just calm down and shut up." I told him, letting my ristrictive hold on his arms drop. BB got up from the floor where he had been lying down with his arms clamped around Danny's legs so that if he moved, he would fall.

Danny got back up and started pacing again. I watched as every couple of seconds he would glance at the stair case only to shake his head and continue pacing. BB was clicking his heels together while he sat back in his orginal position. I'd noticed that he only seemed to do that when he was extremly bored or nervous. I myself was stairing blankly at the clock not paying attention to it as it counted down the minutes, only snapping out of my blank staring as I heard the sound of heels decending the stair case. The other two heard it as well and we all stood up together facing the stairs.

Claudine was first. A simple strapless black dress was placed over her slender body. I smirked when I saw that around the waist of the dress was a checkerboard strip. Her make-up was simple but she looked stunning, her usual straight hair had been curled and even in her black heels she still only came up to my shoulders. Her signature '_Claudine_' necklace was around her neck and bounced on her pale skin as she walked to stand next to me.

Lauren came down the stairs next. She wore a green dress that had it's sleeves over her shoulders. Her hair was down in its usual way, but had silver glittery grips in it. Small silver peep toe heels were on her feet as she walked towards us. Around her neck was the present she had recieved from Claudine for her last birthday, her own necklace a double of Claudine's however insted it said '_Lauren_'. I glanced at Danny to see him grinning like a kid in a candy shop as Lauren stopped to stand to his right.

Lola was the last of the girls to decend the stairs. A plain white dress that hugged her dancer figure. But with bright yellow heels and her favirote thick sunshine yellow head band, plus a pair of yellow beeds and I had to smile when I noticed she had her own necklace like the girls this time it proudly stated '_Lola_'. Her hair had been straightened and her make-up consisted of glitter, glitter and _more _glitter. BB looked like a love sick puppy as she made her way over to him shaking her hips as she went.

"Ready to go?" Claudine asked as she linked her arm through mine. I pushed my free hand into my pocket. Keys...Money...Phone.

"Yep, lets go guys!" I said as the six of us headed towards the door.


	2. All Summer Long

Danny POV

We reached the club just after eight. There weren't that many in the que so we didn't have to wait long. Jez got our our ID's from his pocket, and began to look through them. Only BB, Jez and myself were eighteen so we would get in without a problem, the girl's I wasn't so sure about.

"Guys, how are we gonna get the girls in?" I questioned as we moved forward in the line.

"Apparently they look at one ID per pair, so we need to make it look like were all _together _together." Jez said as he handed me my ID. Claudine wrapped her arm around Jez's lower back, and he slipped his arm around her shoulders. BB laced his fingers through Lola's earning a girlish squeek. Lauren stood figeting beside me, plucking up some well needed courage I walked behind herand locked my arm around her waist. Intantly I relaxed as she rested against my chest like it was the natural thing in the world. We began to relax and talked about time we'd be leaving for Jez's. Everything was going fine until some dumb nut decided to come up to the girls.

"Hey there sweet thang" He said purring at Claudine. He was smaller then Jez but the same height and build of BB and me. He had jet black hair that was obviously dyed seeing as his side burns were light brown. Baggy jenas, a black T-Shirt and a bleach white suit jacket. Claudine smirked before turning into Jez's side. The guy took the hint and turnt to Lola.

"I'm like sorry, but I don't go for guys who dye their hair" She said as the rest of us stifield our laughter.

"Well then sugar looks like its just you and me" He was talking to Lauren. My Lauren. Oh boy, had he made a big mistake!

"Back Off" I snarled as Jez shot me a warning look and BB shifted his stance so he could grab me if I decided that this man should get what he deserved.

"Look come and find me in the club. I'm here with some friends, so there will be one for each of you lucky ladies" He said turning back to Claudine and leaning in to kiss her cheek, but was stopped by a forceful shove to his shoulder.

"I don't think so" I've never seen Jez so calm yet so threatning at the same time. Obviously getting the point this time he scurried away quickly and quietly.

"Thanks" Claudine said hugging Jez side ways.

"Its okay, so are we gonna have fun or what?!" Jez said as once again we moved in the line. After another couple of minutes we were at the front of the line. Jez handed his ID to the bouncer with an arm still wrapped around Claudine.

"In you go son, look after that lady of yours in there" The bouncers gruff voice said as Jez and Claudine entered the club. Next BB and Lola hands laced together were admitted into the club. I took a step forward arms still around Lauren's waist and handed the bouncer my ID.

"Have a good night" He said finally and opened the door for me and Lauren.

The first thing that hit me were the lights. Yellow, Blue and Red illuminating both me and Lauren in the process. I looked around and tried to spot the guys. I noticed them a short distance away huddled together.

"Come on" I yelled to Lauren over the music. I gripped her hand and pulled her towards the guys. As we got closed I noticed BB shaking voilently.

"I'll explain up there" Jez hissed into my ear pointing towards the upstairs lounge. I grabbed Lauren and we followed Jez, Claudine, BB and Lola upstairs. We found a table that could seat all six of us in the corner of the room. It was quiter up here. The lighting consisted of spot lights. A rail seperated us from the dance floor downstairs where there were already masses of people.

"We'll be bakc soon ladies" Jez said as he jerked his head towards the bar. BB followed silently without hesitation so I guessI should too.

"Whats going on?" I asked when we reached the upstairs bar.

"BB" Jez said as he placed a hand on our friends shoulder.

"That guy, the one who came up to us, he was here when me and Lola got in. He started to check her out, then walked up behind me bragging how easy she looked." BB stated as my mouth dropped a little, first Lauren, now Lola who was next? Claudine? I put a hand on BB's other shoulder and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"Forget about it mate, were here to have a good time" I said before trying to get a bar tenders attention. We ordered our drinks and were only waiting a few minutes. Heading back to the table I stopped turned round and said

"We can't let them out of our sight" They both nodded as we continued back to our table.

"Hey" Lauren said as we sat down once more. Jez inbetween Lauren and Claudine. BB between Claudine and Lola leaving me with the only space left between Lola and Lauren.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I asked breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Probably about ten so we can get down there for three." Jez said before resuming to drink this beer.

"Like ten at night?" Lola asked twiddling a strand of hair around her finger.

"No ten am" BB said as Lola's face dropped.

"Well what are we waiting here for this is a club! Let's dance!" Claudine announced as she stood up followed by Lauren and Lola.

"You guys, go we will catch up with you in a minute" BB said as the three of them shrugged and disappeared.

"Come on lets keep an eye out" Jez said as we headed towards the iron rail. We had a perfect view of the club and could see the girls quite easily. They were in the middle of the dance floor showing off. Shaking their hips and dropping down to the floor the smiles on their faces could have lit the room.

"God! Why do that to me!" I said as I watched Lauren dip to the floor and rise back up sticking out her chest as she went.

"Well get used to it Danny boy" Jez said his eyes not wavering from Claudine's swaying form. He was smiling one of those 'Jez smiles' where you know he's relaxed and in the mood for fun. I returned my gaze to Lauren to see her shaking her hips in time to the beat. _Man she's hot! _I thought as I allowed myself to get carried away with thoughts of Lauren.

"Jez man, stay calm" BB's voice broke through my thoughts as I abruptly turned my head to Jez who was clutching at the rail, knuckles white with a look of prue venom spread over his face. BB had gripped him by the shoulders and was himself looking out into the sea of dancing bodies.

"Thats it! He's a dead man!" BB growled as I gripped his upper arm. I looked back to the dance floor below me to see what had made the guys blood boil. Mr. Dumb Nutt had his arms around Claudine's waist and was what I could only describe as grinding against her. The look of disgust was smeered over her face. Another guy who I guessed was one of the friends Dumb Nutt had been talking about was dancing quite closely with Lola. _Please No_. I thought as I looked at Lauren. Sleeze number three was dancing up against her his hands running all over her legs and stomache. Oh were they dead.

"Come on" Jez hissed as myself and BB followed him wordlessly down the metal stairs and onto the dance floor.

"Not now" I hissed to a girl who grabbed at my top trying to pull me close. Lauren needed me. Silently we pushed through the crowd determind to reach the girls. The I caught site of them. Claudine spotted us first.

"Jez!" She cried as she ran into his waiting arms before twisting herself round and sticking her tounge out at Nutt. BB walked over to Lola and pulled her out of sleeze number two's grasp. I however caried on chraging towards sleeze number three and Lauren. She saw me and snuked turned round to sleeze three stomped on his foot abd skipped up to me linking her arm through mine.

"You okay?" I whisperd in her ear.

"Never better" She whispered back making me go weak at the knee's something that has never happened before. We walked back to find the guys all dancing.

"Come on!" Lauren said grabbling my hand and pulled me over to the guys. We began to dance. All six of us together, laughing and jocking as BB tired to teach Lola some street dance moves which she couldn't quite pickup. Jez and Claudine were dancing together like no one was watching, doing lifts and everything while me and Lauren danced to the beat.

"Thanks" She said as we danced together.

"Don't mention it. You were my damsel in distress" I laughed. She smiled as we continued to dance with the others. I looked around at them all. I couldn't wait to leave tomorrow morning it was going to be great just the six of us all summer long.


	3. I am NOT watching a Chick Flick

**I own nothing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to xkissfromarosex**

BB POV

"It's to early" Lola grumbled as we all sat in the living room at 7 o'clock in the morning. We'd gotten back from the club at half past one and then stayed up for another hour.

"I also recall you saying that as we were about to leave the club last night" Jez whispered trying not to disturb Claudine who was wrapped around his middle her head buried in his chest. Lauren was lying head in Danny's lap trying to focus on his face but failing to do so.

"Who let me drink so much last night?" She grumbled as me and Jez pointed to Danny at the same time. She turnt to him with an angry look.

"Thanks guys" He muttered as Lauren playfully slapped his arm before trying to focus on the lights.

"So when are we leaving?" Claudine's voice rang out. I looked over to see her fully awake, sat on Jez's lap, head resting on his shoulder. _Would they just admitt they like.. NO love each other already!_ I thought as Lola plonked herself down beside me resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Probably about ten" Jez said as I heard Lauren grumble. _Seriously how much DID she drink last night? I thought Danny was keeping an eye on her._

"Well we've got three hours and I didn't pack last night" Lola said as we all nodded our heads.

"Well then lets go back" Claudine said as she stood up from Jez's lap and held out her hand for him to take.

"Come on" She added as she helped him stand.

"Danny seeing as I'm in this state because of you, _YOU _are going to help me pack" Lauren said as she stood up in front of Danny arms croseed over her chest.

"Great idea, Babe, Jez you can help me!" Claudine giggled as both Jez and Danny grumbled whilst trudging up the stairs. Me and Lola sat there laughing for a while before I asked.

"Do you want any help?" Lola smiled as I grinned.

"Sure" She stood up and held out her hand like Claudine has done minutes before and I gladly took it. The feel of her hand in mine was getting natural to me, we spent most of last night holding onto each other.

It took us two hours to pack all of our stuff and get in down stairs. I really didn't think that Lola had so much stuff to take. I mean she planned every outfit and I'm talking about what it goes with and what it can be changed for don't get me wrong I really really _really _like Lola but god that girl has to many clothes.

"I have never seen so many clothes in one closet" I said to the guys as we began to put all our luggage into the back of my Jeep that Jez had brought me for my eighteenth birthday.

"I know what you mean." Jez said as he pulled a bright pink suitcase into the trunk which I could only guess was Claudine's.

"Lauren wasn't so bad, It only took her half an hour" Danny said as he helped me pull the second of Lola's cases into the back of the car.

"But you were up there for almost two hours" I said as Danny began to figet

"Oh my God, it took you longer to pack then Lauren!" Jez exclaimed as Danny went a bright shade or red. I laughed, me and Jez had been finished in half an hour, I couldn't believe Danny took longer then Lauren, thats just bad.

"Alright, we get the point now can we just get going please I want Summer to start already!" Danny whined as me and Jez tried to compose ourselves.

"Okay lets get the girls and be on our way!" I said as I pushed the hood on the boot down and turnt to the guys.

"Come on ladies, time to hit the road" Jez announced as we got into the house. Claudine, Lola and Lauren were all talking to in the lounge.

"Alright, you take care of them please boys, if they come back with just one hair out of place, you will be in big trouble" said looking at myself, Jez and Danny in turn.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Claudine said as they girls finished hugging good bye. As we all headed out to the car I felt Lola fall into step next to me, I turned to her and smiled and she let out a girly giggle as we got to my car.

"Right, so how's going in the back?" I asked as I unlocked the car pulling back the middle row of seats to show off a three seater in the back of the car.

"We will" Lauren said pointing to herself and Danny. I nodded and watched as Danny helped Lauren climb into the back and then pull himself inside.

"So I guess it's you and me in the middle then" Jez laughed as he picked Claudine up by her waist and lifted her into the car, and proceded to jump in himself.

"Come on!" Lola said as she ran round the other side of the car and hopped into the passengers seat. I laughed and opened the drivers door and hoisted myself inside. Turning the engine on and starting to drive I heard Danny shout.

"Yes! Summer starts here!" Followed by a load of yells and shouts from the others. I looked in my rear view mirror to see Danny sat with an arm around Lauren's shoulders playing with her hair. I smiled and turned to see Claudine and Jez spread out over the middle set of seats playing rock paper scissors, however Jez was at a disadvantage seeing as Claudine's back was pushed up against his chest he couldn't see her sneakly changing her answer everytime she lost. Lola was sat besisde me bouncing in her seat in time to the radio which up to now had been so quite only myself or Lola could have heard it, taking one hand of the stearing wheel i turned the radio up to hear Rhianna ft. Ne-yo's 'Hate that I love you'. I laughed as the girls started to sing Rhianna's part and Jez and Danny began to sing the guys part, I joined in half way after bumping up the sound once more.

"AND I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU SO, SO" We all finished together and Lola turned the radio down so once more only the two of us could hear it.

"Okay, I am so out of breath now" I heard Lauren laugh as Danny continued to dance along to the now non existent beat. We all laughed and started to chat about what we would be doing this summer.

"Well, there's one thing that we have to go to and that I'm really sorry about" Jez said as we all began to talk about what we could do in his house.

"What's that?" Claudine asked trying to turn herself round to be able to see Jez's face, but failing to do so.

"It's my Aunt and Uncle's wedding anniversary, 25 years, and there having a masive party to clelebrate and seeing as my Dad can't go they've invited all of us." Jez said as we all listened.

"Dude, thats sounds cool" I said as I continued to drive. Lola nodded beside me whilst I heard shouts of agreement from Lauren and Danny in the back of the car.

"So what are we going to do tonight then?" I asked as the guys shrugged.

"What about a movie night? Order in some pizza and choose a movie curl up and spew over hoe hot the guys are" Lauren said as Lola and Claudine clapped in excitment.

"I'm not watching a chick flick" Danny said

"Yes you are" Lauren replied

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"GUYS!" Jez yelled over them "Flip a coin or something but quit the yelling!" There was a long silence until Danny spoke again.

"Guys, how long left?"

"About another 20 minutes" I shouted back, turing the radio back on, for everyone to sing along to. After twenty minutes, I pulled into Jez's drive way and parked, turned of the engine and said

"All right every body, Summer starts here!" The guys all cheered as we pilled out of the car and headed towards the house, pulling our luggage with us.

"Come on guys" Jez said once he had opened the door. We all gladly walked in and let our luggage fall to the floor.

"Jez, there's like a letter for you" Lola said holding out a white envelope towards Jez. He took it and ripped it open.

"Its from my Dad" He said as he glanced over the page.

"Read it then" I said as we all huddled around him. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"_ 'Dear Jez - see I am learning_

_I guess if your reading this then you have come home for the summer. Which means you have brought your friends so Hello, BB, Lola, Claudine, Danny and Lauren I hope you are all well. I'm sorry I can't be there as I am away on buisness but I hope you have a good summer here._

_Inclosed I have left you some money to spend during your stay. Use anything you like, our home is your home. I have left a list of what rooms you will be staying in, I have had them personalised for each of you. Remember to have fun and be safe. Your summer starts here._

_Love Dad/Jack x'_" Jez finished reading and then pulled out a credit card and another peice of white paper. He looked it over and smiled.

"We all have rooms on the same floor and this credit card is worth ... £10,000" Jez said as my mouth fell open.

"Ten grand?" Lauren asked as Jez nodded his head, carefully placing the paper and credit card back into the envelope and looked up at the rest of us.

"Well you heard him. Our summer starts here!"


	4. Best Summer Ever

**I own nothing **

Claudine POV

Our rooms were amazing! They'd been personalised for each of us. Jez's room was a deep blue with one white wall with '_I am who I am_' written on it in bright red lettering. BB's was a dark emerald green with white graffiti over it, his name '_BB_' had been copied again and again in white spray paint. Danny's room was red with one white wall with a retro picture of himself hung on it. Lola's room was purple with gold lettering on the skerting boards, repeated in loopy gold lettering were all our names. My room was white with bold pink lettering on one wall spelling out '_Social Butterfly_' while Laurens room, also white with one feature wall with white and black printed wall paper.

"This is just amazing" Lola squeeled as we finished looking at our rooms.

"Jez your Dad is the best" Danny said emerging from his room which was opposit Laurens. Lola was opposit BB which left myself and Jez opposit eachother.

For the next couple of hours we all explored Jez's house. We found out he hand a drawing room. A library. A study and most importantly an indoor pool!

"Well, why don't we start spending that cash. It's already six pm, why don't we order that Pizza and choose a movie" Jez suggested as we all nodded. Lauren and Danny looked at eachother before bolting towards the living room where Jez had shown us the DVD's were kept.

"Dan! Get a Horror!" BB shouted running after them. Lola who hated horror followed stating.

"I don't think so!" I laughed as we heard the screams of Lauren and Lola campaigning for a chick flick while BB and Danny wanted horror.

"Come on" Jez whispered in my ear as he guided me towards the stairs. I smiled and turned to look at him. He was so gorgeous. His blonde hair was shining like a halo around his head. His clothes looked great on him and really showed off his muscles, which he had been working on with the guys in the gym. His smile was to die for, it lit up the room. No matter what mood I was in his smile always made me feel better. But my favourite thing about Jez were his eyes. The deep blue orbs that held me captivated when he wasn't looking. _I am so in love with him_. I thought as we arrived into the lounge to see Lauren on Danny's back pounding her fist onto his shoulder screaming for him to let her down. While Lola wrestling on the floor with BB not taking it as sirously as Lauren and Danny were.

"Guys! Flip a coin! But for christ sake stop fighting" Jez said as we stood in the door way watching the scene infront of us. Danny immediatly let Lauren down and went to playfully glaring at her, while she poked her tounge out at him. Lola and BB sat up laughing while myself and Jez stepped into the room careful not to stand on any of the DVD's that had been thrown onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Like no way!" Lola squeeled as she lept under the coffee table. We all waited for her to resurface and when she did so we all sighed in relief.

"Lola whats that?" I asked as I saw her clutching onto something. She smiled and turned the DVD case round so I could see it. Lola had found the DVD of monsters inc. and was juming up and down excitedly.

"Monsters inc. I love that film!" Danny said as he jumped over the sofa and grapped the box out of Lola's hands. Lauren wondered over and began nodding at the DVD cover Danny was beaming at.

"Why don't we watch this?" She said as we all nodded in agreement and Lola and Danny high fived eachother.

"Well why don't you girls go order the pizza and us guys will set up in here" Jez said as he handed me the Pizza menu and the credit card. I nodded and walked over to the girls while the boys followed Jez out of the room.

"Why don't we get three, Chesse, Pepperoni and pinapple?" Lauren said as I scanned over the menu. Lola nodded along.

"That sounds great babe" I said as I began to dial the number on the menu. After ordering I was told if our pizza's weren't delivered with in twenty minutes we got them free.

"Let go see what the guys are up to" Lola said as we headed back to the lounge. The guys were sat on three different sofa's. Jez in the middle. Danny to his left and BB to his right. They'd brought down our pillows and dovays and had put them on the sofa's. The mosters inc. Menu screen was displayed on the flat screen and the drinks were on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

As we walked in Danny signalled for Lauren to sit next to him, while Lola skipped off to BB which left me happily sat with Jez. As I was about to sit down he held out a hand to stop me and began to lie down. I moved myself so I could sit on the floor when I was stopped by an arm to my shoulder. I looked down to see Jez holding his arms out like he wanted a hug, then I realised he actually wanted me to lie down with him. I happily did so and laid down turning my head to look at the guys, Lauren was sat next to Danny who had an arm wrapped round her shoulders. Lola however was sat on her own.

"Pizza!" BB announced as I realised why Lola was on her own. BB went to sit on the sofa with a box of pizza in his hand. Lola moved herself so BB could get behind her and as he sat down she leaned back into his chest. _Aww._ I thought as Jez leaned over me to grab the last box of Pizza.

"Pepperoni my fav!" He laughed. Lola and BB were scoffing down the Cheese pizza which left Lauren and Danny happily eating the Pinapple one.

"Come on Dan. Hit play!" BB said with a mouth full of pizza. Danny laughed and hit play with the DVD remote.

"Want some?" Jez whispered in my ear. I smiled then realised he couldn't see me in the dark and whispered back

"Yes please" He handed me a slice of Pizza by leaning over me again, which ment he had to remove his arms from around my waist. I was bugged by the fact that he hadn't put them back so I shoved my arms behind me and began to search for one of his arms. When I found one I began to pull it around my waist, I heard Jez chuckle behind me as he got the message and wrapped both arms around me.

"Sorry Babe" He whispered into my ear. _Oh my god, he called me babe. Wait he calls everyone babe, so it doesnt mean anything. Does it? _I thoguht as I turned my attention back to the movie. Every couple of minutes I would let my eye's wonder over to the others to see them all watching the movie. Lauren had moved in her seat and was now lying on Danny's lap head pressed up in the crook of his neck. Lola and BB were in their original position but BB was playing with her hair which Lola didn't seem to mind.

"Their so cute" I whispered so only Jez could hear me. He looked down at me and I jerked my head towards Lola and BB and he turned to watch them aswell.

"He really likes her you know" He whispered back to me as I giggled quietly trying not to attract any attention from the others. Jez tightened his arms around my waist and I immediatly relaxed turning my attention to the movie,listening to the sound of Jez's breathing.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was pitch black and BB was snoring. I blinked a few times and tryed to turn around.

"Hello there" Jez laughed in a whisper as I burried my head into his chest. I blinked again and tryed to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down by Jez.

"What time is it" I whispered, feeling sleep over come me again.

"Half one" He whispered as i yawned and burried my head further into his chest. I was so tired that the next words off of my tounge really didn't process through my brain.

"I love you" _CRAP! why couldn't I just keep my thoughts to myself. Why would he like me! I'm so stupid. I'm and idiot I'm a .._

"I love you too" Jez whispered. I sat up immediatly and stared down at him. _Did he just say he loved me?_.

"Pardon?" I asked as I heard him chuckle.

"I said I love you" Jez said as he pulled me back down. I was looking up at him now as he was sat up on his forearms.

"I love you" He said again. This time his face was closer to mine and I could feel his breathing on my face. _Kiss him. Go on . Just Kiss him! _And for once I listened to the voice inside my head. I lifted my head up and kissed him. And to my suprise he kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled.

"wow" I said as Jez chuckled. I settled down back into his arms and sighed. He pulled me closer and I once again burried my head in his chest.

"Best summer ever" I murmmered as Jez kissed my hair. I let my eyes close and once again I feel asleep to the sound of Jez breathing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Some Jez/Claudine fluff!**

**Sorry if its rubbish but I'm not really good at that sort of stuff. **

**Next couple to get together is Danny/Lauren in the next chapter so watch this space!**


End file.
